What We Had And What We Don't
by Octavia Kendall
Summary: After Japan is forced to get an abortion for his and America's deceased baby, he leaves America, who had children with Lithuania. However, when Latvia falls deathly ill, America is forced to return to Japan to get the cure. There, he sees that Japan had children and is married, but America's still in love with him. Will the two leave their new lovers for each other? (AmeriPan)
1. Prologue

America kept his hands around Japan's waist as the Asian pet his flat stomach. America smiled. "Kiku, there's barely anything there. Stop."

"I'm still pregnant," Japan retorted. "We're still going to have a baby together. You and I. Parents."

"I'm so excited," America said quietly. "I'll even set up a nursery the second we know what we're having."

Japan nodded. "Dark colours if it's a boy; bright ones if it's a girl."

America put his hand up halfway and tilted it back and forth, the look on his face reflecting the same emotion as that very gesture. "How about blues and greens for a boy and reds and purples for a girl?"

"I still like the dark and bright idea," Japan said.

America just shook his head and they swapped to a different topic.

»_«

Now that he was about six months in, Japan's stomach had stretched to quite a size, containing a little baby boy inside of it. America had painted squares of blues and greens all over the nursery walls, bought a small crib, and filled the room with plush toys and lined the floor with soft flooring that looked like bright and colourful puzzle pieces. Japan's favourite touch was the little rocking horse he put in the room, surrounded by a circle of the larger plush toys.

They also made sure there was a rocking chair in the corner for them to sit in when the baby needed calming in the middle of the night. There was a toy chest in the corner behind the door, which had those large plastic Lego™ blocks inside for their son to build his own little things with. The closet in the room now had a dresser for the baby's clothes and diapers, along with spare sheets and blankets in the bottom drawer. The other thing in the closet was a sleeping bag and a pillow, in case the baby ever got so restless, either parent had to spend the night on the nursery floor.

"Do you have names yet?" Japan asked.

"Not yet," America answered.

»_«

A month later, Japan was already having some problems. The baby was kicking so hard, it was leaving bruises on the outside of his stomach, which was now the size of a small beach ball. America was using cocoa butter to rub the stretch marks and help with the bruises on the surface of his stomach.

It was one night that Japan finally decided to tell America his fears. He was about eight months in, being only half a week away from officially being eight months. He rubbed a hand over the surface of his spotless, soft stomach.

"Alfred," Japan said quietly, "the baby's not moving. He hasn't been moving for a few days."

America chuckled. "He's just taking after me- being lazy as fuck."

Japan shook his head. "No language around the children." He chuckled, anyway. "Besides, we have a doctor's appointment for the baby the day after tomorrow. We'll find out what's wrong then, won't we?"

"Again," Alfred said, "you could just be pregnant with a lazy baby."

»_«

"Honda! Kiku!"

Japan slowly stood up with America's help, and they slowly followed the doctor back into the room for the ultrasound. As Japan laid on the bed provided softly, he silently prayed that "nothing was wrong with my baby and that Alfred's silly jokes were true". He tensed up and he slowly pulled up his maternity gown for the doctor to put the clear gel across his stomach. The cold substance was squeezed out of a tube onto his stomach and rubbed out. The doctor took the wand on the machine and began looking for the baby.

He found him incredibly quickly, but he was still in the one spot. The doctor, clearly nervous all get out, turned on the heartbeat monitor that would allow both parents to listen to their unborn baby's heartbeat. The doctor moved the wand bit by bit for a few minutes, leaving the monitor on. There was no detectable heartbeat, and the baby was clearly not moving at all.

The doctor sighed. "Mister Jones, Mister Honda, I'm sorry. Your baby died in the womb."

Japan teared up before the doctor had him wheeled off to the abortion clinic next door.

»_«

Through a window, America watched Japan go through the abortion process. First, they put him on anaesthetic so he wasn't conscious and so his body was numb to make him unable to feel pain during the surgery. Afterwards, they cut him open, grabbing the deceased foetus out of the womb and cutting the umbilical cord, disconnecting Japan from his dead and unborn son. America was terribly horrified when he watched the doctors put the dead foetus into a chemical yield bag before throwing it out like garbage.

 _How could they? That would've been a human being,_ Alfred thought, his heartbreak clearly heavy on his heart. _They would've handled it much better if it were still alive..._

America teared up and looked the other way.

»_«

America stood in the doorway of the empty nursery, staring at the crib. Japan put a hand to his empty stomach and reached over to put a hand on America's shoulder. However, at that very moment, America decided to step into the room and look into the empty crib. Japan sighed and turned around.

"I wish I could've done something," America said quietly. Japan froze upon hearing him.

Japan turned away. "There was nothing you could've done," he said quietly, walking out of the room.

»_«

America woke up to see the other side of the bed empty. He went downstairs, but the only thing he found was Lithuania making breakfast. Japan's drawers were empty, and all his stuff was either gone or had been hidden around the house. His car was gone, too.

"Torys?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Did Kiku leave?"

"I think he did. Although, he said something about the grocery store..."

"All his stuff is gone."

"Oh. Maybe he really did leave."

America teared up and sat down at the dining room table, putting his head in his hands. Lithuania stopped cooking and sat down next to him. "Alfred?"

America gripped onto Lithuania's arm and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. "I'm here," the European country said quietly. "I'm here."


	2. Chapter 1

America shook Lithuania awake. "Torys?

"Alfred?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's... Day?"

America chuckled. "There's this one day every year where we buy chocolates and flowers and little presents for each other to show how much we love one another. Do they not celebrate that in Lithuania?"

Lithuania shook his head. America chuckled. "Well, Rytas and I got you something. Chocolate."

The six-year-old jumped on his father's stomach. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Lithuania hugged his son. "Good morning, Rytas. How's my little boy?"

"Happy."

"Gimtoji kalba, Rytas."

Rytas thought for a second. "Laimingas."

Lithuania kissed his son's cheek. "That's right. Go downstairs and play with Roze."

Rytas did just that, rushing downstairs to play with his little sister. Lithuania chuckled. "They're beautiful."

"Because they're ours," America said quietly. He kissed Lithuania's cheek.

"I can still-"

"-remember it like it was yesterday..."

»_«

"Alfred! ALFRED!"

"Torys!" America held Lithuania as the European country tried to push. He screamed, started sweating, and began to cry, but that didn't stop him from continuing to try. Eventually, loud high-pitched screams and cries filled the room. America smiled.

"Hello, Rytas."

»_«

His little sister, Roze, was born four years later.

America and Lithuania were happy together, although Roze's birth had rendered Lithuania bedridden by paralyzation of the legs. He and America were still a happy pair. America made breakfast, he cuddled Lithuania at night, and they both took care of and loved their children.

There was a rapid knock on the door. It opened (Rytas must've answered) and loud footsteps took over the staircase. Eventually, the door to Lithuania's and America's bedroom opened. The opener was none other than Russia.

"It's your brother. Get home now."

»_«

Lithuania cried quietly. "No, no, no, no, no. Raivus, no."

Latvia grabbed Lithuania's hand. "I'm here, Torys. I'm here."

"I'm here, Raivi." They hugged. "I'm sorry," Lithuania whispered.

Russia held Latvia's hand. "Please, Raivus. Please don't leave me."

"I'm not, Ivan. I'm not leaving." Latvia sighed, trying to breathe.

Lithuania continued gripping onto Latvia's hand. "Please don't die," he whispered. "You can't. Peter needs you. We need you."

Latvia sighed. "Can I tell you guys a secret?" Russia, America, and Lithuania nodded. "I'm engaged to Peter."

Lithuania teared up. America put a hand over his mouth and nose. Russia stepped out of the room into another and started yelling things in Russian.

Latvia sighed. "I'm sorry."

America grabbed his other hand. "You've been living with my baby brother and you're going to get married?"

Latvia nodded. "Please. I need the cure for this illness. Please. Please."

"What is it, Raivi?" Lithuania asked.

"Remaio weed... hurry..."

»_«

America packed some clothes and necessities into a suitcase. "Are you sure I can't come with you?" Lithuania asked.

America nodded. "Torys, you need to stay and take care of the kids. Use the wheelchair to get around, okay? I love you." He leaned over and kissed Lithuania on the cheek. The European grabbed his hand as he tried to edit the room with his bag.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

America sighed. "The home of the Remaio weed: Japan."


	3. Chapter 2

"Heracles."

"Kiku?"

"Heracles."

"What do you want?"

"Hand me a kitty."

Greece took one of the cats off of the back of the couch and put it in Japan's lap. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just thinking... about the past."

 _"Yào! Yào, I have something to-"_

 _He stared in shock. Was that... Russia? Making out with China? Japan ran out of the room in tears. He laid on the bed next to America._

 _"I hate Russians," he whispered._

 _America ran his fingers through Japan's hair. "I can relate." They both chuckled._

"Kiku, why are you crying?"

Japan looked at Greece. He didn't even realize he had been crying. He sniffed and stood. "I'm going to go make some tea." He grabbed the cat, whose head was now damp from his tears, and handed it to Greece.

Greece nodded, taking the cat and putting it back where he grabbed it from.. "I love you."

Japan hesitated. "I love you, too." He walked into the kitchen.

»_«

America sighed. Getting around in Tokyo was nearly impossible. Signs you couldn't read, people you couldn't understand, and nothing to eat in sight. He had finally given up when he found a hotel to stay in. That night, he attempted to go to sleep while his stomach was empty and his mind was full.

 _Am I going to run into Kiku again while I'm here? Will he even remember me? Does he have any kids? Is he married? Where is he living now? Is he even in Tokyo?_

 _Does he still love me?_

"Alfred?"

"Octavia? Why are you in here?"

"You left your door open," she explained. "I missed you." She sat on the edge of the bed.

Was she even wearing underclothing? "Why'd you stop coming to the meetings?"

"Arthur made life hard." Her breasts bounced as she turned around. "I came to Japan to visit an old friend."

"Who?"

"Well, not me, exactly. I'm accompanying Sadik, who's coming to visit Heracles."

"Oh."

"You dating anyone? Are you married? Do you even have any children?"

"I have a domestic relationship with Torys- Lithuania. We have two children. Their names are Rytas and Roze, with a 'z'. He's paralyzed from the waist down, because of shit that happened during Roze's birth. So... I do most of the work."

She chuckled. "Pony boy."

America sighed and shook his head, sitting up, scooting forward, and pulling the lightly dressed capitol close and into a hug. "I missed you, too. All the laughs we shared. Every argument we had. Every bullet you shot at... anyone, really. I haven't forgot a single one of them."

"Not a single one?"

"You remember how we met?"

"Yeah. How could I forget?"

"Do you remember what we did together the night I brought you home?" He grabbed the bottom of her nightgown.

"I was having a hangover when we did that. Would you... care to remind me?"

"Consider it my 'welcome back' gift."

»_«

He woke up, and she was gone.

"Washington D.C., you elusive little rascal. Will we ever meet again?" He sighed. "You disappeared so long ago. You come back to me now, have sex with me, and then disappear again for God knows how long? Hell, I don't even know if you were really there. I could've just been having an erotic dream. Like you would ever travel anywhere with Sadik.

"I miss you." He sighed. "Almost as much as I miss my Kiku. You were a good friend, good as bait, a good capitol... everything."

He couldn't tell if he was talking to her, or saying these words to get his kind off of Japan. Did she show up in his dreams to take his mind off of Japan in the first place? Was she even a dream? He didn't know anymore.

He sniffed, seeing a tear fall from his eye and onto the bedsheets. He sighed. "I need to eat," he muttered to himself. He gathered his clothes to get dressed for the day. After breakfast, he would go remaio weed hunting.

Latvia only had so long.


	4. Chapter 3

America had searched for hours, and he still couldn't find that weed. He asked around, looked around, and even did a search online to possibly find the location of some, but he just couldn't find any.

He kicked the wall of a nearby market. "Damn."

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"I'm looking for remaio weed. You know where any might be?"

"Oh, yes. We have plenty at our house."

America nodded, turning around to face the speaker. He had dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, wearing jeans, sneakers, and a green t-shirt. He had a cat inside of the basket of food he was carrying, with a bow around its neck.

He grabbed the man's hand and shook it. "Alfred F. Jones; the United States of America."

"Heracles Karpusi; Greece." He shook back.

»_«

"Honey, I'm home!" Greece shouted, setting the basket down on the kitchen counter and grabbing the cat out of it. He set it down on the floor and it scampered off. Greece chuckled, leading America into the dining room. America looked around, noticing the large amount of cats within the house.

"You guys have a lot of cats," he pointed out.

Greece nodded. "We love cats. Absolutely love them."

A door opened. "Welcome home."

Greece smiled. "I brought someone with me, but he just needs something."

"Okay." He stepped into view. He was dressed from head to toe in robes, with pale skin and short black hair. His big brown eyes reflected the shocked and confused face in front of him.

"Alfred?"

"Kiku?"

The American cleared his throat. "So. I can see you're pregnant."

"Yes. This is our first one. I'm actually a little overdue."

"Is it still kicking?"

"I make sure to keep a note of it every day. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time..."

"Do you blame me for that?"

"It was your baby."

America grumbled, using all of his power so he didn't end up physically injuring Japan in any sort of fashion. He wanted to be on Greece's good side; he needed that remaio weed. Latvia only had so long. He needed help, and he wasn't going to get it if America screwed up his only chance for the cure to his illness.

"Anyway," Greece said, "he's just here for a little remaio weed... unless you want to stay for dinner."

"In fact, stay the night," Japan said. "It'll do you some good to stay somewhere other than your own place every once in a while."

America gulped and nodded.

»_«

It was midnight, and he was still wide awake on the couch.

He heard footsteps in the kitchen. He stepped in. "Kiku?"

The Japanese man had poured himself a glass of water and pulled a pack of crackers put of the cabinet and began to snack on them. He sighed. "I was hungry, but I didn't know if morning sickness would hit or not, so I went with the crackers."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"We're going to find out when it's born. We have names, though. Sakura or Athena if it's a girl and Nihon if we're having a boy."

"What do you think you're having?"

Japan chuckled. "A baby." He took a sip of the water.

America a did a mocking laugh. "Ha, ha, funny," he said sarcastically.

Japan put a hand to his stomach and chuckled. "Anyway, why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"I've been having contractions all night. It's very hard to sleep when you're overdue and you know that the baby could come at any time."

There was a stray 'meow' noise. America chuckled, leaned down, grabbed the cat at Japan's feet, and handed it to him. Japan happily took it and pet it. "This is Cookie. She loves cuddles and to sleep."

"Hi, Cookie!" He pet the kitten happily.

Japan chuckled. "Do you have any pets at home?"

"Do my two rascally kids count? Because they're like feral animals some days."

"You have children? With who?"

"Torys; Lithuania. We have our five-year-old son, Rytas and our one-year-old daughter, Roze. But, when Roze was born, Torys became paralyzed from the waist down, so I do most of the work around the house."

"Hmm. I do a lot of the cleaning still, even though I'm overdue." He pet his stomach with his free hand. "Heracles doesn't like that, but he doesn't stop me either, so it's a win-win."

America nodded, but froze upon hearing Japan groan. "Kiku? What's wrong?"

"Get Heracles."

"Why?"

There was a short pause. "My water just broke."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Quick PSA of sorts. I have this message on my profile page, but I'm going to put it here, as well. All we ask for in return for our stories is comments. Leave comments, and you will be rewarded with new chapters. Basically put, writing reviews means you get new chapters. Not that I'm saying I won't write new chapters if I don't get any reviews. I'm just saying, you gotta give to get.**

* * *

"What do you mean he wouldn't wake up?!"

"I mean, he wouldn't wake up! No matter what I said, he tapped my hand and rolled over! He's not coming, Kiku!"

Japan growled. "You know what that means, Alfred?"

"What?" America tensed up.

"You have to deliver this baby."

»_«

Japan tried to breathe. America wrapped the small baby in a towel and carefully cleaned it off. Japan chuckled as he watched. "You've done this before?"

"I had to deliver Rytas and Roze. I've had some experience."

Japan smiled. "What is it?"

America sighed, unwrapping the bottom of the towel and looking. "Congratulations on your baby boy."

Japan took him happily. "Let's wait for Heracles to say anything, okay?" He kissed the baby's forehead. "Such a cutie. Like his father- oh! Alfred, look!" He pointed to a spot of the side of the baby's head, where there was a curl identical to Greece's sticking out. America smiled.

"It's Heracles's baby, alright. That is definitely his curl."

Japan nodded. "That's my boy. My beautiful baby boy." He kissed his son's cheeks.

America chuckled nervously.

 _"My boy. My beautiful baby boy." Japan kissed America's entire face._

 _The younger country blushed. "Why your 'baby boy'?"_

 _"I was founded in the 13th century. You were founded in the 18th."_

 _America rolled his eyes. "I love you, too, sweetheart."_

"I used to be yours," he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing," America said.

Japan went back to loving his baby. America gagged and ran to the restroom to vomit out his emotions.


	6. Chapter 5

America came out half an hour later, having thrown up his guts after a wave of nausea hit. It was sudden, and he knew he wasn't pregnant, so he didn't know what was going on. Maybe it was just his emotions overwhelming him and giving him a migraine, which triggered the nausea. Sounded reasonable enough.

Japan was now asleep on the couch, holding his newborn baby- also asleep- in his arms. He watched them sleep for a minute or two, seeing that their chests rose and fell in sync. It made him chuckle a bit, but he had the distinct feeling that the baby was going to be as lazy as his other father.

Was it just America, or did Japan have a thing for lazy boys?

He chuckled at his own thought.

»_«

That next morning, they changed the name they were originally going to use for the baby. Instead of Nihon (which America knew was the Japanese word for 'Japan'; a little too repetitive), they chose the name Aiko. His full name was Aiko Karpusi-Honda (they didn't give him a middle name).

Greece then gave America a small packet of remaio weed and he went on his way. But he felt an empty feeling in his chest as he bought his airplane ticket and flew back home.


	7. Chapter 6

When he got back, Lithuania already had a cup of warm water and a tea bag ready. He brewed tea, adding the essence of the remaio weed, and helped Latvia drink it. Russia and Lithuania were relieved when he dozed off after a full two glasses.

"Thank you, Alfred." Lithuania kissed his cheeks. "You saved my baby brother."

America nodded. "Just what I do." His expression was dull, and his voice carried no emotion as he spoke.

Lithuania didn't notice. "Okay." He sighed. "I missed you, baby. Not to mention, I was sleeping in my wheelchair the entire time you were gone. I'm glad you're back. I can go upstairs, lay down in my bed, cuddle you again."

America kissed Lithuania's cheek, not feeling that he meant anything by it.

»_«

Lithuania clung to him that night, but he just put his arms behind his head and laid it on his hands.

"Alfred? Is something wrong?"

America glanced over at him. "No."

"It's just..."

America wrapped his right arm around him, putting his left arm to his side. "Here."

Lithuania chuckled, but his smile soon faded. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Peachy," he said through his teeth.

"Alfred-"

"Torys... Shut up." Lithuania froze. "Shut the fuck up."

Lithuania whimpered. America kept ranting, standing up and stomping over to the other side. "Shut the fuck up, get out of my house, and take the rest of your family with you. I hate your brothers, I hate your kids, and I really, **really** hate you." He put a hand over his mouth. "Torys, I-"

"I know," he said, uncomfortably climbing into his wheelchair. "I understand just fine." He wheeled down the hall to the guest room where Russia was staying. America teared up, running downstairs and out the door. He ran out through the yard, across the road, and through the fields that were straight across from it. He was in his pyjamas, wearing his contact lenses I stead of his glasses, wearing socks and not shoes, but he didn't care. Not while Russia could be coming after him.

Why the hell did he say that? He loved Lithuania, and those kids were his, just the same. He hated Russia with all his heart, but that didn't mean anything about Latvia. He loved Latvia as much as he would his brothers and sister; he didn't understand himself. Why would he say such... abominations?

He laid back, hiding himself in the tall grasses. He pulled some over and tucked them under his body, using them as a blanket. He was going to try to survive that night, if only just for a little bit. It was the one night. He could sneak out an outfit and his wallet and leave town in the morning. All he needed to do was sleep in the fields for them and the morning light would tell him that the coast was clear.

That night, he dreamed of a black cat with big brown eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

He opened his eyes softly. He was lying on a bed, covered up by three or four blankets. He slowly sat up, but a hand pressed down on his forehead and laid him back down onto the pillow. A damp, cold cloth was placed on his forehead.

"Are you alright? We found you out in our fields, cold and asleep." He heard a clink as he saw a glass of water sat on the sidetable to the left of his bed.

"I live across the road," America said. "I was... out for a bit. I didn't know the fields belonged to anyone."

"It's okay." That was another, very different voice. "They don't often. Our fields are a good distance from the house."

"Yeah. Oh. Matthias Køhler; Denmark."

"Eduward von Bock; Estonia."

America sighed. "Alfred F. Jones; America."

Denmark gasped. "America lives across the road! Now that's something you don't hear every day! Anyway, are you feeling okay? Again, you do have a fever."

America sighed. "I'm alright. Thanks for taking care of me, dudes."

Estonia smiled. "Don't mention it."

"So is this a domestic relationship, or-"

Denmark and Estonia started throwing retorts at him, as well as at each other.

"No," Denmark finished.

"I'm just here," Estonia said. "Somewhat like you and Torys."

"I have children with Torys."

He paused. "Somewhat like you and Raivus." Denmark and America both nodded. The latter stood.

"I've got to go somewhere."

Denmark and Estonia nodded as he stepped out the door. They smirked at each other, sharing a kiss as he ran back across the road to his house.


	9. Chapter 8

Aiko started crying in the middle of the night. Japan walked over to his crib softly, picking up the newborn and attempting to rock him to sleep. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Japan put the baby in his carrier that laid against his chest and answered it.

"Alfred?"

»_«

"I can't believe I snapped like that," America said.

Japan shook his head. "Everyone gets upset from time to time."

"No, Kiku, this was different. There was some kind of driving force behind the anger; it didn't just happen. Something made me do it. I just don't know what."

Japan set his cup of tea down and stepped in front of America. He attacked him with a kiss on the lips. America didn't kiss back at first, but eventually melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and helping Japan (who obviously wanted to) make their kiss a French one.

Japan pulled away slowly. "I missed you. I missed this."

America nodded. "So did I."

The lights turned on, scaring the hell out of both boys. "Kiku?"


	10. Chapter 9

Greece slowly approached Japan and America. "What are you doing?"

"Cuddling," Japan said. "Postnatal depression; I need the support."

"Why is he back?" Greece asked. "Didn't I give you the weed?"

"Russia threw me out."

Greece grumbled. "Ivan. Stay as long as you need to. Question: why here?"

"You two are my friends," America said. "This was the first place I could think of to go."

There was a faint cry in the next room. Japan walked over, coming back shortly after with the baby in his arms. "This is Aiko."

America looked at him. He had Greece's curl and hair colour, but the eyes were a beautiful green; large, like Japan's. He took the baby into his arms softly. "Hello, little one."

He giggled, waving a little hand. America put his finger onto the palm of the baby's. He felt the little one grip his finger tightly. Aiko giggled again.

"He likes you," Japan said.

"I like him, too," America whispered.

»_«

Lithuania kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful."

"You don't know what this means to me."

"Uh, like, yes I do!"

"Sorry, Feliks." He kissed the Pole's cheek again. Lithuania sighed. "I want my babies."

"No more," Poland said. "They're with Raivus; they're, like, totally fine." He kissed Lithuania's cheek, rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head. "Go to sleep, baby."

Lithuania nodded, crying himself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N: I'm putting a poll on my profile. If you want a sort of spin-off story for Estonia's and Denmark's relationship, you can have it. If you have an idea for a story you'd like me to write as a special request (will not be one-shot, baby), you can comment or PM me. Just a note.)**

America woke up the next morning still holding Aiko. He returned the newborn to his crib, getting dressed and walking into town. He went shopping and came back with enough food to make a few meals.

That morning, he surprised Greece and Japan with an all American breakfast- eggs, bacon, sausage, and a buttered biscuit. The Greek and Japanese men ate theirs with as much curiosity as they did zeal, but America just ate, not understanding why they were making such a big deal of it.

Greece suddenly stood. "Just leave already!"

"What?" Japan and America shouted in unison.

"Don't think I can't see it! You two love each other still! The way you look at each other, the way you talk to one another, and even just the way you lay a hand on nearly anywhere on the other's body! You love each other, and I will be no part of it!" He stomped off.

»_«

Greece was gone by morning.

He left behind Cookie, but that was it.

He even took the baby.


	12. Chapter 11

Japan sobbed the rest of the day, staring into the empty crib. America could only watch, tearing up slightly as he watched him cry.

"Kiku."

Japan clung to America, not letting go.

»_«

Japan cried as he pushed one final time. America grabbed the baby and wrapped it in a towel. "A girl. We had a girl."

Japan cried happily, rather than out of pain. "Can we name her Grace?"

"Of course," America said. "Grace Honda-Jones."

They both said it at the same time. "I love you."

 **THE END**


End file.
